Rosalina
Info Rosalina is a character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy. Rosalina first appears in the Gateway Galaxy, and she is also the adopted mother of the Lumas. Rosalina commands the Comet Observatory. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. After her debut, Rosalina has gained much popularity, and has since become a recurring character in the Mario series. History Super Mario World series Super Mario Galaxy During one of her centennial visits to the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser, who steals the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina later appeared to Mario/Luigi after Peach is kidnapped. In order to aid Mario/Luigi she gives him Luma, the same one seen with Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario/Luigi collects enough stars to power the ship, Rosalina flies the observatory to the center of the universe for the final confrontation with Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina appears during the ending sequence of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba reveals at this time that he and Rosalina had met before, but the details of their meeting remain unknown. Rosalina also frequently sends letters to the Baby Luma that's with Mario, but she does not reveal her identity in them. When the player manages to get 120 Power Stars and beats the final boss again, a scene is shown after the ending credits, showing Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario (and Luigi) collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario, Yoshi and Luigi manage to collect every single star in the game, and survive the Grandmaster Galaxy's Daredevil Comet, Rosalina will thank and join them on Starship Mario. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. Super Mario 3D World Rosalina appears as a unlockable playable character in Super Mario 3D World. She is unlocked after the player has completed World Star-2, which is unlocked after the game has been beaten. She has the ability to use the Spin attack, similar to that of Mario and Luigi in the Super Mario Galaxy games, and can jump as high as Luigi can. She is, however, slower than the other playable characters. This is also the first time Rosalina is playable in a Mario platformer. As with the other characters, she can use all the power-ups in the game, but when she gets one, she loses her Spin Attack (besides Mega Mushroom and Double Cherry). Mario Kart series Mario Kart Wii Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii, where she is a Large-sized unlockable character. Here, the player must win 1st Place with at least 1 Star Rank in all Mirror Grand Prix Cups, have a Super Mario Galaxy save file and play 50 Races, or play 4,950 Races. Rosalina rides in Large vehicles, and is the first female character to ever be in this class. While racing, a Luma orbits around Rosalina. Rosalina's racing symbol is a Grand Star. Like Peach and Daisy, Rosalina appears in a biker suit while racing on any of the motorbikes, only that the color scheme is different to the overall color scheme of her main dress. Her signature bike is the Shooting Star and her signature kart is the Honeycoupe. Rosalina is the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road. Mario Kart 7 Rosalina returns in her second Mario Kart game appearance in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. She is a Cruiser-type character, and this time, she appears without a Luma accompanying her in the races. Rosalina has an advantage bonus for the weight, along for speed. Just as in Mario Kart Wii, Rosalina is an unlockable character, which the player must win the Star Cup of the 150cc class to unlock her. In this game, she has her personal racecourse called Rosalina's Ice World, a track that makes allusion to the Super Mario Galaxy series, where she has appeared prominently. Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Rosalina appears in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX following an update to the game. Surprisingly, She is a heavyweight character. Mario Kart 8 Rosalina will return to be a playable racer in Mario Kart 8. Mario Party Island Tour Rosalina appears in Mario Party: Island Tour for the Nintendo 3DS. She is a non-playable character on the space themed board, Rocket Road, where she waits at the end of the board for the Winner and also appears in the celebration for a victory on this board. In SSB4 Rosalina was announced to be the fourth newcomer fighter in the game on December 18th, 2013 during Nintendo Direct, alongside Luma. Little is known about her yet, but it was shown that a variety of her abilities use a Luma, particularly to aid in combos. Rosalina and Luma can be controlled individually, similar to the Ice Climbers from past Super Smash Bros. Installments. Luma can be attacked and defeated, although if it is gone until the next KO or until its re-summoned by Rosalina, like Olimar's Pikmin, remains to be seen. However, like attacking Nana and Olimar's Pikmin, the damage does not count towards Rosalina's damage percentage. It has been seen that the partner Luma can be Yellow, White, Green, Red, and Blue, but it has not been shown if this difference is purely cosmetic or if it has some sort of function like Olimar's Pikmin. Quotes Trivia *For SSB4, this is the first time that she fights Mario, Luigi and Peach. Gallery Click here. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Females